


I Can't Love You

by seathehorizon



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Based on a song, Fling - Freeform, M/M, Or on the story behind the song, Public Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Strangers, Stream of Consciousness, There's drinking but they're sober during sex, Though I'm using the term relationship very loosely, jungkook is famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seathehorizon/pseuds/seathehorizon
Summary: Yoongi first saw him in his favourite bar, ordering a drink, surrounded by a handful of people. He brushed past him on the way to the bathroom and they made eye contact. He smiled at Yoongi, a certain innocence to his smile Yoongi wasn’t used to receiving from men here and he wondered if he even knew what kind of place this was.





	I Can't Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Adore Delano's I Can't Love You and could only think of how badly I wanted to write a Yoonkook based on it. The main plot is loosely based on the story behind the song. If anything is unclear: that's all on purpose. But I don't mind explaining if needed.

Yoongi first saw him in his favourite bar, ordering a drink, surrounded by a handful of people. He brushed past him on the way to the bathroom and they made eye contact. He smiled at Yoongi, a certain innocence to his smile Yoongi wasn’t used to receiving from men here and he wondered if he even knew what kind of place this was. A pretty smile it was, though, with pretty eyes in a pretty face, and Yoongi thought of him even while being groped by a random guy in the toilet, though he forgot about him as soon as his pants were being unbuttoned and a hand slid inside.

The second time he saw him had been two days later, when Yoongi was waiting to cross the road and seen the guy on the other side. His face lit up with recognition and he nodded at Yoongi brightly. Yoongi didn’t feel like he’d been particularly memorable, but he smiled back and inclined his head in greeting. When they passed by each other, he was tempted to reach out and touch his elbow, to ask him out for a drink, but a bigger man appeared between them and ushered the guy away. Yoongi glanced over his shoulder and saw how they got in a car with darkened windows, a group of people nearby with their phones out, chattering excitedly.

Just that night he spotted him again, near the river. He was simply stood there, hands in his pockets as he stared across the water, something wistful in his gaze. Yoongi hesitated before moving closer, curious who exactly this man was. He spotted make-up on his face, eyeshadow and liner smudged in the corners of his eyes, foundation covering up any blemishes, and Yoongi wondered where he’d been and why he hadn’t seen the same on him in the bar.

Jeon Jeongguk, that was his name. He had been startled and had seemed almost panicked when Yoongi had first approached him before relaxing his shoulders and offering him a half smile. The sight of it made something clench in Yoongi’s chest and he introduced himself, receiving a soft laugh and a name in return. Jeongguk didn’t talk much, instead mostly listened to Yoongi ramble about how it was a shame you couldn’t really see the stars from here and how at least not many people tended to go here at night. He had many questions. He asked none.

Eventually, Jeongguk left, hesitating as he went and jerking towards Yoongi like he wanted to hug him. He didn’t. Yoongi watched him go, waiting to go home until Jeongguk had disappeared from view.

Part of him expected that to be it, but the next night he was back in the bar and Jeongguk was there too, alone this time, nervously sipping a beer in the back. Yoongi might have missed him if he hadn’t been keeping an eye out, unsure why he was even looking for him.

He joined him, handing Jeongguk a stronger drink and chuckling when he coughed, clearly unused to the taste. Still, he was far from drunk when he backed Yoongi into a bathroom stall and clumsily started nibbling at his jaw. “Is this okay?” he asked breathlessly. “Yes, yes,” Yoongi replied, pulling him in for a kiss.

It was fast and messy, and Jeongguk was far too loud when Yoongi’s mouth first sunk down on him, was desperate when he jerked Yoongi to completion after, his breath hot on Yoongi’s neck, moaning eagerly like he’d never done this before. _God, what if he’d never done this before?_

He asked Yoongi if he could come home with him, his voice soft and hopeful, and Yoongi ignored the voice in his head that told him this was a bad idea. He kissed down his body, reverently nipping at his thighs, harshly sucking at his hip bones, gently licking his stomach. Jeongguk’s back arched, his legs spread wide as he stared up at Yoongi, a little fearful, a little lustful, and whispered to him his wish to be fucked by him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes, _please_.”

Yoongi took a deep breath, Jeongguk’s arms around his neck to pull him in, murmuring pleas against his lips between kisses, and it wasn’t long till Jeongguk was writhing beneath him, moaning beautifully and pawing at Yoongi’s underwear. He started trembling when Yoongi slid inside at last, tight and hot, almost too much so, or perhaps not enough. Scared of that thought, Yoongi grinded into him, Jeongguk’s blunt nails scratching down his back as his jaw went slack and he released choked little noises, rolling his hips in a silent request for more.

When he came, Jeongguk clenched around him so tightly that Yoongi tried to pull out. He was stopped by Jeongguk’s legs around his waist and his whines for him to come inside, please, please, _please_ , even when he started twitching from oversensitivity. “I can take it,” he insisted shakily, stubbornly. Yoongi chose to trust him.

Jeongguk left early the next morning, the sun barely over the horizon. He kissed Yoongi once more, hard, and his eyes flickered over Yoongi’s face like there was something more. He opened his mouth like he was going to speak. He didn’t.

That afternoon Yoongi frowned when he was in the city centre and spotted a poster of someone he recognised all too well. That afternoon Yoongi realised Jeongguk was also known as Jungkook, a singer who was currently on tour here. Although he had known nothing could happen, although they didn’t even know each other, he felt hurt. But he understood why Jeongguk hadn’t told him, and when he showed up on his doorstep in the middle of the night, Yoongi let him in.

Yoongi memorised the curve of Jeongguk’s waist with his hands, imprinted the taste of him on his tongue, used his lips to remember the texture of Jeongguk’s mouth. His hair plastered to his forehead, Yoongi nosed at Jeongguk’s jaw as he moved inside him slowly. He lifted his head and met Jeongguk’s eyes, seeing them widen when he hit him just right, seeing them stare up at him in wonder and what might be sadness. He ran his hand down Jeongguk’s thigh, stroking his skin like it wouldn’t be the last time, before wrapping his fingers around him and seeing those pretty eyes lose focus.

Afterwards, Jeongguk curled up against him and kissed his shoulders, his arm slung across Yoongi’s chest, Yoongi’s hand in his hair. Yoongi contemplated telling him that he knew. He didn’t.

“I have to leave,” Jeongguk finally whispered. Yoongi nodded.

They kissed goodbye, Jeongguk desperately licking into his mouth, Yoongi grasping at his back as he kissed him back deeply, drinking in Jeongguk’s whimpers, unsure why it, why he, mattered at all.

Yoongi opened the door and glanced around before allowing Jeongguk to step outside. Jeongguk threw him an indescribable look, then offered him that half smile again. Yoongi parted his lips to apologise, though he didn’t know exactly what for, but Jeongguk kissed him again, something defiant in his gaze when he pulled back.

Yoongi watched him go. He shut the door when he could no longer see him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and come say hello on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/golden_kimono) if you'd like. ❤


End file.
